Don't Panic!
by Julissa
Summary: (I'm not good with summaries) Kai Collier just lost her job and her bitch of a roommate is kicking her outta the house. Can her life seriously get ANY worse? Nope! Sarah brings home an unexpected guest and Kai gets a shock outta that! (...what am I doing with my life?)[Oh and if there are no indents, it's cause I uploaded it and I guess they don't automatically do it for ya...)


I sighed as I kicked a can lying on the street. My life  
seriously sucks ass right now. I lost my job today, my roommate is  
kicking me out by Friday(two days), and I'm broke as shit. At least I  
still have my car.  
I don't drive it to work 'cause I only live about two streets away  
from it. I breathed into my glove-less hands, trying to warm them up  
in the cold, snowy weather. I rubbed my hands together and reached  
into my pocket for the key as I got to the porch. I unlocked the door  
and walked into the kitchen to make myself hot-chocolate for, most  
likely, the last time.  
"Sarah?!" I called out. I took my blue mug of sweetness to my room  
upstairs and called out once more. Hmph, guess she's not home yet. I  
set my mug on my night table and put on my ear-buds. I clicked random  
on my iPod touch and sat in bliss as my favorite song came on. "Build  
God and Then We'll Talk" by Panic! at the Disco.  
Brendon Urie's angelic voice sang out the secretly seductive  
lyrics. I can't begin to imagine how happy I would be to just hear him  
in real life. Him, saying my name with his honey-sweet voice. Though  
I'm probably too faint of heart to even stay conscious at the sight of  
him. I took a sip of my hot cocoa and rolled my eyes as I heard the  
slamming of the front door.  
I took out my right ear-bud and listened for anything. "Sarah?! Is  
that you?" I called out. No response. "This isn't funny Sarah!" I  
yelled out. A weird sort of, shock went through my spine. Did I forget  
to lock the door?  
I took my ear-buds off fully and left my iPod on my bed as I went  
to investigate. "Sarah?" I called out at a more curious voice.  
I heard a slam and some scurrying. A familiar female silhouette  
showed up at the bottom of the stair case and I sighed of relief. "God  
dammit! What do you want, Kai?!" she yelled fiercely.  
I skipped down the stairs and smiled at her. "Um, nothing," I said  
smoothly, "Just making sure you weren't some murderer trying to kill  
me. Or the Easter Bunny."  
She laughed at my stupid joke and I heard a familiar muffled  
laugh from the kitchen. I looked at Sarah in the eye and scowled at  
her. "Who was that?" I whispered.  
She looked at the ceiling as a guilty child would do when caught.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," she stated.  
I flicked her nose and made my way to the kitchen. I jumped at the  
sight of a person heavily decorated in winter coats. He  
looked...swollen. "Um," I began, "I'm Kai. Kai Collier." I held out my  
hand and he took it in his cold, gloved hand. He shook our clasped  
hands and said something inaudible. It was muffled by the scarves he  
had on. I giggled at his failed attempt to remove them. "Would you  
like help with, all of this?" I gestured towards his swollen body. He  
nodded and I heard a muffled laugh.  
I pulled off his gloves and unbuttoned his coats. I took off his  
many beanies, exposing a lovely brown shade of hair. It was parted on  
my left, his right, yet, it still looked flowy and baby-butt soft. I  
unwrapped two scarves from around his neck and threw them onto the  
pile of clothes next to the fridge.  
He sighed and rubbed his hands together for warmth. "Sorry about  
that," he said apologetically, "I'm not accustomed to the snowy  
weather."  
I nodded in understanding and laughed. "To be honest I haven't  
fully adjusted either," I mused.  
He chuckled and held out his large hand. I grabbed it and felt  
warmth spread throughout my face. "I'm Brendon," he introduced.  
I shook his hand once and smiled. Then I thought for a bit. "You  
look a bit familiar," I said aloud. He chuckled and I clamped a hand  
over my mouth at what I just blurted out. "Oh jeez, I seriously didn't  
mean to be rude or anything Brendon," I quickly apologized.  
He smirked at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. Where does Sarah  
find these guys?! "Does this ring a bell?" he asked. He grabbed a  
banana from the faux fruit basket and held it to his mouth. "Raindrops  
on roses and girls in white dresses. It's sleeping with roaches and  
taking best guesses. At the shade of the sheets and before all the  
stains and a few more of your least favorite things," he sang so  
perfectly I almost hurled. "Take your best guess," he said seductively.  
I blinked and then everything went black.

I shot up in bed and grabbed my head. I winced in pain as my  
fingers lingered on a swelling bump on my forehead. I sighed and threw  
my self back onto my collection of soft pillows. "It was just a dream,  
eh?" I mumbled to myself.  
"What was?" a familiar voice said. I shot up and saw Sarah sitting  
at my cherry wood desk.  
I threw Brenny, my stuffed bear, at her out of anger. "You scared  
the living hell outta me!" I scolded her.  
She laughed and came to sit beside me on my bed. "Sorry, Kai," she  
cooed sarcastically. She glanced towards the door and back at me. "You  
should thank Brendon though. He was the one who carried you up here  
after you passed out and hit your head on the counter," she flicked my  
bump and I cringed in pain.  
"Bitch," I mumbled as she headed for the door.  
"Love you too!" she yelled as she shut the door behind her. I  
sighed and flung myself back onto my baby blue comforters. So, it  
wasn't a dream. Brendon Urie is seriously in my house right now. My  
breathing quickened as did my heart beat. Oh god... Brendon, fucking,  
Urie is in my house!  
I have to prep myself, look good for him! I swapped my old grey  
sweats for Sarah's navy blue ones. I found my old Panic! at the Disco  
sweater and hugged it tightly. I slipped on my old Gir slippers and  
walked downstairs to a laughing Sarah.  
"Hey," I waved awkwardly at the both of 'em.  
Brendon nodded and smirked my way. "I take it you're a fan, huh?"  
he guessed.  
I felt my face heat up and chuckled. "What? This 'ol thing?" I  
gestured towards my sweater, "Nah, just a gift from my mother." We  
both laughed and Sarah sat there, digging her pretty green eyes into  
my skull.  
"So Brenny-Bear," Sarah giggled, "I was thinking we go  
somewhere...a bit more private?" She crept her hand towards his and  
he averted it to his mug of coffee.  
He looked at her with an innocent smile. "And what? Leave poor 'ol  
Kai by herself?" he mused. He reached over and pat my brown head of  
hair. "Nah, seems to harsh. Besides, I think she's pretty cool," he  
said and took a sip of his coffee.  
I looked down at my multi-colored finger nails and tried to  
suppress a blush. Damn, he sure is tempting. I looked up and felt  
anxiety almost win as I noticed his gorgeous brown eyes staring into  
my hazel ones. I bit my lip at the thought of feeling his lips on mine.  
Tch, not a chance.  
"You doing anything later, Kai?" he asked honestly.  
I looked up and saw him gazing at me with curiosity. I ran my  
hands through my hair to get it out of my face and sighed. "Packing  
up," I replied solemnly.  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, "So you two are moving?"  
I shook my head and I swear I could feel Sarah's green eyes  
burning hole in the side of my head. "Just I am, Sarah's kicking me  
out cause of my low to no income," I said feeling a bit ashamed.  
Instead of laughing at me, he scowled at Sarah. "How could you?"  
he accused, "You're just gonna kick your best friend out on the  
streets like that? And in this bloody weather?! I'm sickened." Poison  
filled his words. And Sarah was definitely paralyzed. I stared at him  
in shock and let him drag me upstairs into my room. "Well? What do you  
need to pack?" he winked at me mischievously.


End file.
